


Cold Light, by novembersmith [cover]

by Elizabeth Perry (watersword)



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: art: cover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-14
Updated: 2011-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watersword/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Perry





	Cold Light, by novembersmith [cover]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cold Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/141727) by [novembersmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembersmith/pseuds/novembersmith). 




End file.
